1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an Audio Video Navigation (AVN) apparatus, a vehicle, and a control method of the AVN apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle can perform, in addition to a driving function, additional functions for a user's convenience, such as an audio play function, a video play function, a navigation function, air-conditioning control, seat position control, lighting control, etc.
In order to perform such additional functions, the vehicle includes an Audio Video Navigation (AVN) apparatus into which an audio system, a multimedia system, and a navigation system are integrated to provide an audio service of streaming radio and playing Compact Disks (CDs), a video service of playing Digital Versatile Disks (DVDs), a navigation service providing a destination guide function, and the like.
The AVN apparatus displays a screen for providing a radio service, a screen for providing an audio service, a screen for providing a video service, or a screen for providing a navigation service, according to a users manipulation. Also, when providing the navigation service, the AVN apparatus displays various screens such as a destination search screen according to a user's manipulation.
Also, the AVN apparatus displays various speech recognition screens for a user according to the user's speech, as well as the user's manipulation, thereby providing a speech recognition service.